


The Best Thing

by shirleyballafan



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healthy Relationships, Love, M/M, Social Media, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyballafan/pseuds/shirleyballafan
Summary: Craig has been receiving a lot of hate on social media, and he is upset and feeling low because of it. Can his boyfriend Bruno help him feel better??





	The Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever work on here! I also write on Wattpad as well, and anything I write on here will also go on Wattpad, so if you want to follow me on there too, my name is the same as on here. I hope you enjoy, and please leave kudos and comment what you thought! Xx

"Craig?"   
Bruno Tonioli called his boyfriend's name in the empty corridor as he searched in vain for him. Usually, he and Craig Revel Horwood met at the back door after a show, but today Craig hadn't appeared after twenty minutes so Bruno was trying to find him.   
"Craigy? Where are you?"   
He looked in the bathroom, in the dressing room, in Darcey's dressing room, in Shirley's dressing room. No sign of Craig. Where was he?   
As he was about to panic, he bumped straight into Darcey Bussell, his co judge.   
"Hey," she smiled. "Great show, wasn't it?"   
"Yep, it sure was!" Bruno smiled back.  
It had been an amazing show, with so many brilliant dancers, and the ten paddle coming out three times!   
"Hey, Darcey, you haven't by any chance seen Craig?" Bruno asked.   
"As a matter of fact, I have," said Darcey. "He's outside in the grounds, sitting on a bench. I presumed he was waiting for you."   
"Thank you, Darcey!" Bruno grinned, and ran outside to find him.   
His boyfriend was indeed sitting on the bench, all alone, and when Bruno approached him he could hear his heavy breathing and the sniffles he was making; it was obvious he was crying.   
Bruno's heart broke to hear someone he loved so dearly upset. He sat down and placed an arm round his shaking shoulders.   
"Hey, Craigy," he whispered. "What's the matter?"   
"Nothing, I'm fine," Craig insisted.   
"You say that as you sit there with tears streaming down your face and your shoulders shaking," Bruno teased him."Come on, darling, tell me. You haven't seemed yourself since the beginning of the series. And I can't make it better unless you tell me."   
Craig was a very closed up person. He didn't like to talk about his problems and needed a lot of gentle encouragement to talk about things. But he trusted Bruno with all his heart, and so decided to tell him about it, knowing that he had to tell someone and Bruno would be the best one to confide in.   
"I've..." he started.   
"Yep?" Bruno whispered, stroking small circles on his shoulder with his thumb. "What's upsetting you, Craigy?"  
"I've... I've been getting a lot of hate online," Craig sobbed. "People... telling me to go kill myself... telling me to slit my throat... and it's making me feel so shit about myself."  
Bruno's heart broke as Craig showed him the messages that he had been sent. 

Go kill yourself Craig, you're worth nothing. 

No one likes you... You're ugly and nothing more than an attention seeking whore. 

You're so fat and ugly... why don't you just go die in a hole? 

Bruno doesn't deserve you, go fucking kill yourself to put him out of his misery. 

How could anyone be so mean about his boyfriend? How could anyone hurt him like that or even think such things about him?   
Bruno let him rest his head against him and patted him gently on the back as he sobbed. "Don't you dare believe any of that bullshit," he murmured. "Promise me you won't believe it?"   
"But it's true, I'm ugly and I'm fat!" Craig sobbed.   
"You're not, you're not, baba," Bruno soothed him. "The people that tell you that are jealous of what an amazing person you are. You're worth a thousand of them. And as for me... I love you to bits. In my opinion, and I'm not just saying it, you're the most handsome guy I could ever have wished to date. I love you so much. Don't you dare believe what they say, okay?"   
Craig nodded.   
"I'm just so sick of all the hate!" he sobbed.   
"I know," Bruno whispered. "But you just have to remember, that they're just cowards behind a screen. Don't you dare let them affect you. And they aren't true fans, the ones that can do that to you. Your true fans will love and support you no matter what."   
  Craig's breathing slowed and he stopped crying, instead just making little whimpering noises every now and then. Bruno sat patting him to comfort him, wanting to cry himself.   
"I understand if you want to leave me," he said sadly. "They're right, you could do better than me. A guy younger than me, fitter than me, worthy of you."   
"Amore mio," he soothed him. "Amore mio, tu sei la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata, e non voglio nessun autro."   
"I don't understand Italian," Craig whispered.   
"It means, my love, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don't want anyone else," Bruno whispered. "And it's true, I don't want anyone else. It's you I love and it's you I want. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."   
"And you're the best thing that ever happened to me, Bruno Tonioli," Craig whispered, though his voice was still a little thick and husky from crying. "I love you too."  
Bruno sat him up, pulled him close and softly kissed him on the lips.   
"You'll always be mine," he whispered. "My gorgeous, perfect Craigy."   
"I love you Bruno," Craig whispered.   
"I love you too, baba," Bruno told him, "so so much" and kissed him again.   
And safe in Bruno's arms, the feeling of his warm lips against his own, Craig forgot completely about the hate.


End file.
